Ma vie fictive
by fightgirl-skipbeat
Summary: En pause actuellement : D'hier à aujourd'hui, un long chemin s'est écoulé. Et ce n'est pas la jeune Ellington qui dira le contraire. Entre aventure, mystère et découverte, la jeune poufsouffle aura-t-elle le temps d'oublier son béguin pour le séduisant Tom Jedusor. Je vous invite à venir découvrir ma première fanfiction. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le début de tout !

Je suppose qu'il arrive un jour où l'on ressent le besoin de faire une rétrospective sur sa vie. En regardant l'ensemble de ma vie, je peux dire que je suis comblée de ce qu'elle est actuellement. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas toute rose ni toute lisse comme on peut se l'imaginer, mais elle est à mon image, autrement dit imparfaite mais satisfaisante. A la fois réelle et irréelle. Elle est à la fois ce que je rêvais d'être et ce que finalement, je suis devenue. Il s'agit de ma vie fictive et je vais maintenant la partager avec vous.

Tout d'abord, commençons par le commencement, je suis une jeune femme dans la trentaine. Je suis de taille moyenne avec des cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux bruns. J'ai toujours été une fille standard, ni trop jolie, ni trop moche. J'ai un petit charme exotique hérité de ma mère qui était originaire de Polynésie, mais rien de transcendant sinon. J'ai des petits complexes aussi comme celui d'avoir des petits seins. Nous en parlerons plus tard. J'ai aussi quelques rondeurs que je trouve disgracieuse comme des petits bourrelets vers mon dos, ça aussi nous en rediscuterons. Je ne suis ni marié ni maman. Complètement aberrant pour beaucoup de personne qui me côtoient et le pire, c'est quand je leur réponds que je n'en ressens pas l'envie. Une véritable cacophonie se déclenche. Mais je devine que ce n'est pas ça qui vous a fait cliquer sur mon histoire. Mais plutôt celle de ma jeune moi, celle que j'étais à l'âge de 15 ans.

C'est l'âge où les amours se font et se défont et malheureusement, j'étais comme toutes les autres. C'est-à-dire une écervelée à qui une bonne paire de claques aurait été bénéfique. A l'époque je crevais littéralement d'amour pour un garçon de ma classe : Le beau Tom Jedusor. Mes pensées étaient alors extrêmement primaires, du type : « Tom et moi, moi et Tom, ce sera pour la vie ». Pour le moi d'aujourd'hui, qui commente tout ça, je me trouvais absolument guimauve, pitoyable mais aussi mignonne. Il s'agit après tout d'un moment de ma vie que je trouve particulièrement adorable, inoffensif et fondateur. Vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi. J'avais également un regard très critique sur moi-même, je ne laissais rien passé et m'auto-flagellais volontiers. Je me fais vraiment l'effet d'une psychopathe actuellement, mais ne soyez pas trop prompt à me juger. Quand on est jeune, on fait souvent des folies et nos choix sont loin d'être judicieux, pourtant, je ne pense pas m'être autant amusée depuis ces folles années.

Et cela commença à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, où j'entamais alors ma cinquième année. J'avais alors 15 ans et je venais de découvrir les effets ravageurs des phéromones adolescentes en la présence de Tom Jedusor, préfet de Serpentard. Les cours avaient commencé depuis un mois et j'étais assise dans la salle de métamorphose où Albus Dumbledore s'apprêtait à donner cours.

J'étais dans un état semi-rêveur quand j'entendis cette voix grave me saluer. Je pouvais la reconnaître parmi des centaines de voix. A la fois douce et inflexible. Me tournant vers celui qui l'avait émise, je lui répondis à peine, le fixant de mon regard brun. Le regardant s'asseoir, je ne pouvais poser sur lui que des yeux embarrassés et désolés, car mes pensées le concernant étaient loin d'être innocentes et saines. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'enticher de lui. On pourrait se demander pourquoi ? La raison était simple, car cette personne ne sait tout simplement pas que j'existe. Je ne fais pas partie de son espace-temps. Il me salue, mais il n'attend pas de moi que je lui réponde, d'ailleurs, je ne lui ai jamais donné de réponse. Et s'accrocher à cet amour non-réciproque n'aurait aboutit qu'à quelque chose de douloureux. Au moins, j'étais lucide sur ma situation contrairement à d'autres.

Je me faisais pitié à chaque fois que je le voyais. J'étais tour à tour, timide, maladroite et complètement transparente. Je le plaçais au centre de mes pensées désirant être une personne qui compte, composant une histoire d'amour, un conte de fée, terriblement mièvre. Or, cet homme n'est pas mièvre, il est beau et il dégageait une assurance que je n'ai jamais eue. Je ne lui rendais absolument pas hommage à imaginer cette pseudo-réalité qui n'existait que dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Je pose sagement ma tête au creux de ma main la dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Je peux affirmer avec certitude que regarder les premières années avoir cours de vol est un excellent moyen de se changer les idées en particulier si un préfet sexy est juste à côté de vous.

« Miss Ellington, arrêtez de pousser des soupirs à fendre l'âme à un dragon et plongez-vous dans le chapitre treize de votre manuel » me rappela à l'ordre notre professeur de métamorphose.

Légèrement honteuse, je me mis à ma lecture avec minutie sans apercevoir mon charmant voisin me jeter des coups d'œil curieux. Une fois ma lecture terminée, je me mis à scruter ma classe. Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir finie et attendre que les autres daignent faire de même. Une fille au coin de la classe se lime même les ongles. Eh bien, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, si le prof la chope elle est morte. Je me mis à griffonnée sur ma feuille un serpent s'enroulant langoureusement autour d'un petit blaireau. Il ne faut pas être Merlin pour comprendre mon rêve insensé. Enfin, je dois reconnaître que mon dessin est chou. Soudain, une image s'inscrit dans ma rétine et je me mets à rougir. Je m'imagine Tom en train de m'embrasser tendrement sur le front me tenant dans ses bras. Trop mièvre, définitivement. Je raye la preuve de mon fantasme d'un coup sec et plaque violemment un nouveau parchemin sur mon bureau. Aussitôt, je suis la cible des regards et en particulier celui de mon voisin. Il me regarde, je le regarde ainsi de suite pendant une minute quand je lui lâche un « Quoi !? » hargneux qui le pousse à arrêter ce contact visuel. Merde, le bonhomme en moi s'est manifesté. On repassera pour la douceur et la féminité. Je m'agace franchement pour le coup. Essayant de me rattraper, je suis malheureusement coupé par un petit « Rien » sorti de la bouche de mon correspondant qui affiche un petit sourire en coin amusé. Misère, je vais finir par perdre la vue à force de constater sa beauté. Je me retourne pour qu'il ne voie pas ma bave dégouliner sur mon menton et replonge dans mon livre pour lire le chapitre suivant. Je constate avec une certaine amertume que je me fais remarquer par mon prince charmant, mais pas de la meilleure des manières.

« Miss Ellington, Miss Ellington, du professeur à l'élève m'entendez-vous ? »

« Oui professeur, je vous entends » je réponds absente.

« Dans ce cas, résumez-moi le chapitre treize, je vous prie ».

M'exécutant, je mis exactement trois minutes trente pour dire l'essentiel de ce chapitre. L'heure touchant à sa fin, le professeur nous demanda de faire quinze centimètres de parchemin pour expliquer la différence entre la métamorphose d'objet léger et d'objet plus imposant. Prenant mes affaires, j'esquivais avec brio mes camarades pour sortir de la classe. Me laissant guider par le reste des élèves, je finis devant la grande salle. Allant à la table des Poufsouffles, je m'assis et laissa ma tête dodeliner n'importe comment. Quelle vie de misère, je pouvais presque voir mon âme sortir de mon corps et s'évaporer dans les airs. L'un de mes nombreux souhaits était souvent de disparaître sans laisser de traces comme un nuage qui se disperse au gré du vent. Malheureusement ma prière ce jour-là ne fut pas entendu, car deux gros bras me saisir et me soulevèrent de terre. Ils s'agissaient des sbires de ce cher Charles, le grand manitou de notre maison. M'amenant à ce dernier, tel un ouistiti entouré de deux gorilles, j'entendis ce macaque me dire fièrement :

« Ellington chérie, j'ai décidé que tu m'accompagnerais à la fête de Slughorn qui aura lieu dans une semaine. »

« Tu décides pour moi maintenant Charles » soulignais-je exaspéré par tant de machisme.

« Tu allais dire oui de toute façon » me signala-t-il avec évidence. « Qui ne voudrait pas après tout ».

« J'aurais pourtant aimé te donner une réponse plus officielle ».

« Vas-y, je suis prêt à la recevoir » dit-il convaincu de ma réponse.

Me rapprochant doucement, le sourire aux lèvres, je pris très vite de l'élan pour lui assener avec férocité mon genou dans les parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie. Tombant à terre, rouge coquelicot, je lui assène le coup de grâce qui le maintiendra à deux cent mètres de ma personne dans les mois à venir « Voici ma réponse. Je parie que tu la trouves percutante. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des petites choses à faire ». L'enjambant calmement, je sortis de la grande salle sans faire attention à l'ensemble des élèves qui murmuraient dans mon dos.

Me baladant dans les couloirs sans réel but, je ne pus que constater que je m'ennuyais comme pas possible. Je piétinais déjà depuis un moment quand j'aperçue le professeur Dumbledore un peu plus loin. Ce vieux schnock était toujours en train de vagabonder dans les couloirs également. Je ne sais pas moi, il n'a pas des copies à corriger ou des collègues à enquiquiner, apparemment non. A son âge, il devrait être gaga dans un fauteuil roulant propulsé par magie. Il n'était clairement pas humain, et cette constatation se faisait plus forte chaque jour depuis que j'avais mit les pieds dans cette école. Il s'arrêta devant moi tandis que je le dévisageais recherchant chez lui des traces physiques confirmant mon hypothèse. J'accorde que ce n'est pas très poli de faire ça, mais sur le coup, je m'en foutais royalement.

« Re-bonjour Miss Ellington, le temps est magnifique n'est-ce-pas ? » Me demande-t-il gaiement.

« Bof, il pleut »

« Oui, c'est vrai… mais le soleil peut arriver d'un moment à un autre. Ne dit-on pas après la pluie, le beau temps »

« Certes »

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous commencez à positiver »

« Autant qu'une personne atteinte d'un cancer en phase terminale » glissais-je sarcastique.

« Voyons ne dites pas ça, mon enfant » me répond-il avec des yeux larmoyants.

Holà, sortons de cette fâcheuse situation tout de suite autrement, je suis bon pour avoir une thérapie : « Je plaisante professeur ».

« Voilà qui est mieux. Cependant, vous trouverez toujours, chez moi, une oreille attentive si vous avez une baisse de morale, Miss. »

« Merci, professeur » fis-je en passant à côté de lui pour continuer à arpenter les endroits les plus isolés du château. C'est au détour d'un couloir que je surpris une bande d'imbéciles accomplir leur activité préférée : asticoter Mimi geignarde. Malheureusement, ce sport semble répandu dans toute l'école et parmi toutes les maisons confondues. Mais le chef de file n'était autre que ce sale type d'Olive Hornby, un gaillard de sixième année roux et se trimbalant avec des mitaines de boxe. Je m'avançais doucement pour voir la scène de plus prêt et voir où en était la situation. La pauvre Mimi, de son vrai nom Myrtle, venait apparemment de faire tomber ses lunettes au sol et ses abrutis congénitaux étaient en train de la pousser pour la désorienter. Bien sûr, la jeune fille ne cessait de supplier ses assaillants d'arrêter et de lui rendre ses lunettes qui se trouvaient dans les mains d'Olive Hornby. C'était un spectacle pitoyable, mais c'était toujours plus sympathique que de se retrouver la tête dans les WC à cause d'une tierce personne. Pas d'inquiétude, vous saurez tout en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, il était temps d'agir, me glissant derrière Hornby, je lui pris rapidement les lunettes de mimi et me mis hors porter de sa main.

La brute rousse se retourna dans un grognement digne des hommes des cavernes et beugla :

« Ellington, rend moi ça immédiatement avant qu'il t'arrive un malheur »

« C'est plutôt toi qui devrais faire attention. Y a pas cinq minutes, je castrais Charles Studby et je ne suis pas d'humeur avec tes gamineries »

« On s'amusait, c'est tout. Hein mimi ? »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Réponds putain ! » Rugit-il en postillonnant. C'est incroyable la quantité de salive qui pouvait produire. Ce mec ne cessait de postillonner et de cracher, et cela, toutes les cinq à dix minutes. C'était un cauchemar visuel de chaque instant.

Tremblante des pieds à la tête, Mimi n'arrivait pas à décocher un seul mot à son assaillant. La tête basse, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ne cessait de se tordre les doigts. Interrompant cette scène d'intimidation une nouvelle fois, j'affirmais spontanément :

« Je pense que son silence veut tout dire. Mimi suit moi, on doit causer » Je lui mis les lunettes sur le nez et lui agrippa le bras avec force, la traînant jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxième étage.

« Ellington, je …. Merci » fit-elle avec reconnaissance, mais toujours tremblante.

« Ne me remercie pas. Je n'ai rien fait sauf te sortir de ton merdier. » Maugréais-je.

« Mais… »

« Non, ne dis rien de plus. Je ne vais pas venir te sauver à chaque fois. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine et je n'ai pas que ça à faire. D'abord, comment tu t'y es prise pour finir en pleurs encore une fois »

« J'allais me rendre dans la grande salle quand quelqu'un m'a fait un croche-pied. J'ai perdu mes lunettes et ils ont commencé à m'embêter. » Couina-t-elle rapidement.

« Merde. Ce sont des gamineries vieilles comme le monde mimi. Fallait agir. Un Accio lunette et elle aurait atterri sur ton nez et hop, tu les rembarres ».

« Mais, il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« On s'en fout de ça Mimi. On t'attaque, tu te défends. Certaines règles sont faites pour être contournées, et là, c'était le cas » répliquais-je brutalement.

« Oui », souffla-t-elle anxieusement. Je lui tapote le dos en signe d'amitié et la raccompagna devant sa salle commune, la laissant répondre seule à l'énigme du heurtoir.

Prenant la direction du château, je ne pus que constater que les brimades étaient monnaie courante dans l'école de sorcellerie. Une centaine de pauvres gosses sont enfermées dans un château pendant 11 mois. Y a de quoi être frustré et péter des plombs. En particulier quand les examens approchent. C'est durant cette période qu'il y a le plus de dégât. Quand j'étais en deuxième année, une pimbêche s'est défoulée sur moi parce qu'elle avait loupé ses Buses blanches. La harpie m'a enfoncé la tête dans les chiottes parce que selon elle, je l'aurais perturbé avant ses examens en éternuant. Bien sûr, j'ai essayé de me débattre, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance. C'était un troll face à un chaton. Si je la retrouve cette psychopathe, je la brûle sur place. Je lui en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs. M'appuyant gentiment contre le mur des cachots, je pris un élastique à cheveux dans mon sac. Voyant le reste de ma classe arrivait, j'adressai un petit sourire à Colin, un garçon joufflu de ma classe, et sa petite amie Kim, une beauté timide.

Ce petit couple est souvent critiqué pour leur physique divergent. Mes chères camarades ne les trouvent pas bien assortis. Selon eux, un gros, ça ne peut pas sortir avec une jolie fille, c'est impensable. Bande de cons. Heureusement que Kim et Colin n'écoutent pas ces conneries. Je les regarde me rejoindre main dans la main et leur balance, taquine :

« Vous êtes collés à la glue perpétuelle ou quoi ? ».

Kim rit de bon cœur tandis que les joues rebondies de Colin se teintent de rouge.

« Jalouse ? » Me rétorque Kim espiègle.

« Oui, mon rêve secret est de sortir avec Colin ».

« Désolé, mais j'ai vu ma brioche avant » Me réplique-t-elle malicieuse. Je ricane devant le surnom et fixe Colin qui cache son visage cramoisi derrière ces mains. « Brioche ? » Mimais-je silencieusement au garçon concerné. Il acquiesce écarlate et je me mets à le questionner sur le surnom de Kim.

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelque chose d'assez bien pour elle » glisse-t-il délicatement. Je souris devant son air ennuyé et me tourne vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir sur un homme encore plus rondouillard que Collin, notre vénéré professeur Slughorn. Je plonge directement à la première place devant le bureau du professeur. Ne croyez surtout pas que je suis un génie des potions, mais quitte à être nulle autant montrer de la bonne volonté. Je m'assois et sort tous les ingrédients utiles à la potion de ratatinage. Je regarde à ma gauche pour voir qui sera mon partenaire de potion du jour. Personne, c'est parfait. Ma réputation de catastrophe des potions me précédent. Je souris heureuse quand même et me penche sur ma petite recette. Le professeur me regarde d'un air apeuré dès que je sors ma dague en argent. Je le regarde malicieuse et assène un coup direct vers ma douce branchiflore. Hop, une bouillie. Je ricane devant mon œuvre et les gens autour de moi éloignent leurs chaudrons. Je commence à balancer les ingrédients sans aucune précaution lorsqu'une main inconnue écarte mon poignet plein de scarabée. Je lève mon regard agacé vers le perturbateur de mon art et mon cri d'exaspération ce bloc dans ma gorge. Merde, mon partenaire du jour, c'est Tom. C'est Tom. Putain. Nan, pas putain. Heureuse. Non, pas heureuse. Atterré. Oui, c'est une catastrophe. Pourquoi il se met là, zut. Je fais glisser furtivement mon poignet hors de sa paume et fixe mon regard vers mon chaudron qui a une couleur noire avec des volutes de fumé rouge. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est beau. Je suis fière de moi. Je souris satisfaite et me tourne vers Tom tout sourire.

« D'accord, tu n'as pas tout ton cerveau vraisemblablement. » Je ricane une nouvelle fois et pose mon glorieux popotin sur mon tabouret et observe Tom se précipiter pour récupérer un minimum notre potion. Je le vois tourner la potion de façon frénétique et il ajoute une petite plante bleue qui permet à la potion de prendre une couleur rose lilas. Et bien, il est fort. Je le vois ensuite peser un petit tas de sable, de la poussière de crevette, je crois, et le verse dans le réceptacle qui prend alors une teinte grise métallisée. Incroyable. Je viens à coté de mon partenaire et me penche sur mon chaudron. Cette couleur métal avec des reflets roses me fait de l'œil. Je dégaine avec dextérité mon appareil photo et fige cette couleur sur le papier glacé. Magnifique, j'attends que le polaroid fasse apparaître la dite couleur et repart doucement vers mon tabouret. Je range délicatement la photo dans mon album dédié à Poudlard. Je continue de scruter un Jedusor complètement désespéré qui se dépêche de rattraper mon erreur sans pour autant réussir. Je ris dans ma barbe inexistante et mon binôme me lance un regard mi-irrité, mi-réprobateur. Détournant mon regard, mes yeux partent à la recherche de mon professeur qui interroge un élève sur son frère ainé. Ce dernier à l'air d'ailleurs pas mal gêné. Il ne semble pas savoir s'il doit se focaliser sur sa potion ou répondre avec moult détailles au professeur afin de rafler des points. Je le plains.

 **Point de vu de Tom Jedusor :**

Sortant de la grande Salle, je pris la direction de mon cours de potion donné par le professeur Slughorn quand j'entendis le professeur Dumbledore me saluer. J'ai toujours la mauvaise impression qu'il me suit ce vieillard même quand je me trouve à des kilomètres de sa salle de classe. Poliment, je lui rends son salut espérant couper court à la question qui accompagne toujours une salutation.

« Comment vas-tu, Tom ? » Me demande-t-il calmement.

« Bien, Professeur » fis-je dans une sempiternelle réponse de ma part. Je lui offre cette réponse depuis le début de ma scolarité, il finira bien par arrêter de me poser la même question ce vieux bougre.

« Tu as cours avec le professeur Slughorn, il me semble ». Comme si tu l'ignorais vieillard. On ne me la fait pas à moi. La sénilité est peut-être proche, mais elle ne t'a pas encore atteinte.

« Oui professeur, je mis rendais d'ailleurs » soulignais-je, désireux de partir le plus vite possible.

« J'ai croisé, il y a quelques minutes ta camarade, miss Ellington ». Ignorant de qui il parlait, j'acquiesçais l'air de rien.

« Une étrange jeune fille, n'est-elle pas. » Poursuivit-il sereinement. Curieux de l'attention que porter cet amoureux des moldus à cette fille, je commençais à trier les personnes susceptibles de correspondre à cette description. L'image qui me vint en premier fut la fille grincheuse de ce matin qui m'avait aboyé dessus sans aucune raison. Il me confirma, radieux, qu'il s'agissait bien de la fille de Poufsouffle.

« Vous êtes amis ? » Poursuivit-il avec espoir.

Réprimant difficilement un rire moqueur, je lui répondis : « Non, pas franchement. Nous ne sommes pas très proches, mais nous partageons notre paillasse en DCFM et en métamorphose. Nous avons également cours de potion en commun, mais je n'ai jamais été en binôme avec elle ».

Après que le professeur est fini de discuter, je pus enfin rentrer dans la salle de potion qui avait commencé depuis quinze minutes. La pièce était remplie de volute de fumée et le professeur Slughorn me fit signe de m'installait au premier rang à côté d'une fille complètement débordé, au vu de ces mouvements frénétiques.

Je dépose sagement mon sac sur mon tabouret quand je remarque que la jeune fille en question n'est autre qu'Ellington, elle-même. Si ça continue sur cette voie, je vais finir par croire que nous sommes prédestinées. J'avance rapidement vers le chaudron quand je me fige catastrophé par le résultat de ma future potion. Mon dieu, elle est noire comme les abysses. Je regarde Ellington consternée, mais cette dernière ne me remarque absolument pas. Je la vois saisir avec horreur une poignée de scarabées qui nous emmènera droit vers l'enfer, pour ensuite l'interrompre brutalement en lui saisissant le bras. Elle est folle, elle veut nous tuer, je ne vois que ça comme hypothèse. Ce mélange va faire exploser son chaudron et répandre un acide ultra corrosif. Le visage d'Ellington pivote vers le mien et m'accueille avec un regard féroce. Nan, mais c'est le monde à l'envers, je sauve la vie de dizaine de personne, y comprit la sienne, et elle me jette un regard hostile. Elle ne doit pas avoir toute sa tête actuellement. Tiens, voilà qu'elle me sourit de toutes ces dents maintenant. C'est qu'elle me donne des frissons la gamine. Je lui lâche la main précipitamment pendant que cette kamikaze des potions part gentiment s'asseoir sur son tabouret.

Me laissant, le champ libre, je décide alors de rattraper cette potion maudite afin d'obtenir un acceptable d'ici la fin du cours. Mais honnêtement, je pense être plus proche du Troll que de la note que j'espérais. Je commence à regarder la paillasse de ma partenaire et remarque des yeux de tritons découpés ainsi que des feuilles de mandragore. Je mets donc les deux ingrédients afin de contrer les effets corrosifs de la potion et commence à agiter la potion pour la rendre moins grumeleuse. Je poursuis en mettant une plante de couleur bleutée et je rajoute de la poudre de scorpion pour éclaircir la mixture. La potion prend alors une couleur grise argentée au reflet rose lilas. J'ai presque rattrapé la bêtise de mon binôme, mais la couleur n'est pas encore blanche nacrée comme elle est signalée dans le manuel. Misère, qu'a-t-elle mit dans la potion pour que quoique je fasse le mélange garde cette couleur. J'arrête ma diatribe mentale quand je perçois à mes côtés ma partenaire fascinée par la potion. Elle fait surgir dont ne sait où un appareil photo et elle mitraille le contenu de son chaudron. Moi qui espérais son aide, je vais devoir me faire une raison et conclure définitivement qu'elle est folle, et cela, de manière irrémédiable.

Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, je l'avais classé dans la catégorie « fille insipide ». Elle correspondait parfaitement à cette classification du sous-genre femme qui peuple les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle paraissait être une jeune fille timide, polie quoiqu'un peu revêche. Et maintenant, je me retrouve à la changer radicalement de classe pour celle des « Grandes tarées à ne pas approcher ». Elle est clairement instable voire totalement psychopathe. Je ne sais pas si s'est intentionnel, mais je l'entends ricaner depuis un moment tout en me regardant. Je la regarde agacer par son comportement et me remets à associer divers ingrédients pour sauver cette potion. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle me met dans la merde et après elle pouffe de rire. Je la vois délicatement tourner son regard vers un jeune homme. Pour, ensuite, esquissait un sourire affectueux.

Et voilà, que maintenant elle se met à baver sur un rondouillard qui est déjà en couple avec l'une des filles les moins connes qui peuplent cette école. Misère de misère, mais comment je vais faire pour ne pas me planter et avoir ma première mauvaise note de toute ma scolarité. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais. Elle devra crever de ma main pour payer l'affront qu'elle me fait subir. Je vais être la risée de la classe, faisant chuter ma réputation de préfet parfait et d'élève extraordinaire.

Doucement, je vois le professeur se pencher sur chaque chaudron se rapprochant inexorablement du notre. Ma carrière d'élève major de sa promotion va maintenant se finir ici, à cause de cette bécasse de Poufsouffle. Voulant lui jeter un regard lui promettant mille souffrances, je dirigeais ma tête vers la position où elle se trouvait une minute plus tôt. Disparue. Elle n'était plus là. Scrutant l'ensemble de la salle de classe, je la vis à côté du tableau dans l'armoire de Slughorn. La voyant regagner sa place près du chaudron, je me tournais vers le professeur Slughorn, qui arrivait dans exactement 20 secondes. Fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir sur son visage un air déçu, j'entendis soudain un pop suivis d'un petit pouffement ravi. Rouvrant hâtivement les yeux, je ne pus que constater que la psychopathe venait de verser dans la potion un autre ingrédient et que miraculeusement la potion venait de prendre la teinte souhaitée. Restant bouche bée, je n'entendis pas le professeur Slughorn vanté mes mérites et accorder vingt points à Serpentard et me remercier d'avoir fait équipe avec Miss Ellington. Je ne pouvais que clouer mon regard sur le visage serein d'Ellington qui regardait paisiblement son Album photos. Mais comment, diable ?! Mais qui est cette fille !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Mes premiers pas.**

 _Note de l'auteur : Harry Potter et tout ce qui l'entoure appartient à notre cher JK Rowling. Le reste est à moi. Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre lecture._

 _Pour les fans incurables d'Harry Potter, certains auront noté que la potion de ratatinage n'est absolument pas blanc mais verte. Elle est utilisée sur le crapaud de Neville dans la classe de Rogue dans le troisième tome normalement. J'ai donc inventé une potion complètement inexacte. Je me demande qui l'a remarqué. Dites le moi dans les reviews._

 _J'ai relevé deux fautes dans mon premier chapitre. Je pense en avoir davantage dans celui-ci. Soyez indulgents. Merci._

 **Point de vu d'Ellington :**

Sagement assise derrière ma paillasse, je pouvais voir le professeur Slughorn se réjouir de la réussite de son petit protégé. Notre cher professeur de potions n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et de remercier, d'une voix émue, Tom pour avoir réussi à canaliser mes soit disantes fantaisies. Il est vrai que le beau Serpentard avait de quoi affoler les esprits les plus calmes et de mettre au pas les plus téméraires. Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire le contraire, mais fallait-il vraiment que notre vénéré Slugh saute au cou de Tom pour lui claquer une bise sonore devant toute la classe. Je ne pense pas être un cas si désespéré pour que des épanchements aussi excessifs soient manifestés. Et mon binôme semblait penser la même chose puisqu'il affichait une mine stoïque plus froide que d'habitude, teintée d'agacement. Je le plaindrais presque d'avoir Horace Slughorn comme directeur de maison. Il doit recevoir ce genre d'attention un peu trop souvent à son goût.

Cependant, une partie de mon cerveau analysa la scène différemment : Tom serait-il agacé contre moi ou notre professeur de potions ? Se sentait-il dupée face à la situation qui venait de se produire juste sous ses yeux. Croyait-il que j'avais mystifié ma potion pour ensuite me révéler un génie des potions. J'espérais me faire des films, car le berné était la dernière idée qui m'était venu en tête. J'ai juste pressenti que si Tom ne finissait pas sa potion avec un optimal, j'aurai alors de très gros ennuis. Et je ne veux pas avoir d'ennui avec Tom. C'est un garçon charmant et séduisant, mais il peut être effrayant par moments. Je l'ai déjà vu se battre pendant nos cours de défense contre les forces du mal et ce n'est pas une blague. Il réduit en compote tout le monde même des élèves plus âgées. Je sais aussi qu'il est très bon en duel puisqu'il fait partie du club de duel. Il a la réputation d'être implacable avec ses adversaires. Ses ennemis l'ont d'ailleurs surnommé le « masque », car il affiche toujours un visage froid et imperturbable. C'est pourquoi, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver complètement dépecé et écorché par lui. Or, je sentais que cette sentence me pendait au bout du nez si je ne faisais pas quelque chose. Heureusement, mon cerveau s'est activé pour me sortir de cette galère. Je suis heureuse d'être doté d'un cerveau qui fonctionne au meilleur de son potentiel quand il est sous-pression. Je ne suis jamais autant intelligente que quand je suis en danger. Fou hein ?

Refermant l'album photos que je venais de feuilleter, je pus entendre le professeur Slughorn donner le top départ pour sortir de la classe. Remballant mes affaires dans mon sac, je me précipitais vers la porte, très vite rejoint par Colin et Kim. Sur la demande de ces derniers, nous prîmes la direction du parc de Poudlard pour profiter des derniers beaux jours avant que la grisaille s'installe.

Ce jour-là, le temps était frais, mais les quelques rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à percer les nuages nous réchauffer le corps. Le parc du château avait toujours cet aspect serein et immuable qui rassuré et enchanté tout visiteur qui y avait mis les pieds. Les grandes étendues vertes se fondaient dans l'eau sombre du lac noir. Les branches des arbres se balançaient au rythme du vent donnant l'impression de voir un feu follet s'agitait. Les quelques animaux présents se précipitaient vers la forêt pour fuir la présence humaine qui les dérangeait dans ce havre de paix. La forêt interdite, obscure et froide, semblait constamment habiter par un mal qui ne dormait jamais. Ce mal se fondait dans un brouillard épais ou d'étranges ombres s'agitaient au loin sans jamais venir à l'orée de la forêt. Seul le bruit de la terre humide, des branches qui se brisaient et du vent hurlant entre les végétaux, se faisait entendre. Mais rien dans cette atmosphère lugubre, à demi-morte, n'enlever son charme à ce parc. Prenant une grande inspiration, je pus sentir l'air glacé entrer dans mes poumons puis ressortir sous la forme d'un nuage blanc. Souriant de façon enfantine, je me mis à expirer le plus longtemps possible pour faire durer cette chaleur condensée.

Allant nous asseoir sur un tronc mort à la lisière de la forêt, je ressortis mon album, témoin de ma scolarité entre ses murs. L'ouvrant au début de ma première année, je reconnus une photo qui me plongea dans une gaieté nostalgique. N'écoutant qu'à moitié la conversation de mes amis, je ne vis pas Colin se pencher sur mon épaule pour voir ce qui me captivait autant, ni Kim qui en profita pour me chaparder la photo incriminée pour mieux la regarder. C'est dans un couinement excité qu'elle cria :

-« Il est trop mignon ! C'est qui ? ».

-« Ton amoureux, idiote ».

-« Quoi !? » Meugla-t-elle abasourdie.

Lui ôtant difficilement le cliché des mains, je la tendis à Colin qui me la réclama discrètement.

-« Mais c'est la photo du Poudlard Express » bredouilla-t-il troublé, tout en me retournant l'image.

-« Ouais », fis-je timide. Rouge de gène d'être prise en flagrant délit de sentimentalisme, je me détournais de Colin pour ranger la photo dans mon classeur. Entendant un rire cristallin dans mon dos, je me retournais pour voir Kim se rasseoir sur le tronc, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Vous ne m'avez jamais raconté comment vous vous étiez rencontré ? » Constata-t-elle rieuse.

-« C'est une histoire banale » baragouina gauchement Colin.

-« Oui, pas extraordinaire » complétais-je aussi gêner que lui.

-« Ca n'a pas l'air vu vos têtes »

-« C'est un peu embarrassant, tu vois » lui répondit Colin. Prenant une grande inspiration, il poursuivit en disant précipitamment : « Je pleurais quand on s'est vu la première fois ».

Voyant le silence s'installer un peu trop longtemps, j'ajoutais hâtivement : « Et moi comme une idiote, je suis restée planter devant le compartiment à le regarder pleurer ».

-« Ah ça, pour être une idiote, tu l'étais. Même pas un mot gentil, rien, tu étais juste immobile comme une statue devant moi. J'aurais pu pleurer pendant tout le trajet que ça n'aurait rien changé ».

-« N'importe quoi ! Et je te rappelle qu'après ta crise de larmes, je t'ai offert mon magnifique mouchoir brodé et fais main » me rebiffais-je.

-« C'est toi qui délires. Ce n'était pas un mouchoir, mais un napperon que tu m'as passé ».

-« Et alors, il t'a bien servi à ce moment-là » répliquais-je faussement froissée.

-« Nan, mais tu l'entends celle-là. » Fit-il à Kim tout en secouant la tête désespérée.

-« Ce que j'entends, c'est que votre histoire est beaucoup plus passionnante que ce que je croyais. Et il s'est passé quoi après ça ?

-« Bah, je sais plus trop » remarqua Colin en se tournant vers moi.

-« On a fait les présentations et puis j'ai demandé pourquoi il pleurait » déclarais-je flegmatiquement.

-« Pourquoi » questionna à son tour Kim, ravie d'en savoir plus sur sa petite brioche.

-« C'était la première fois que je quittais mes parents, surtout pour aller dans un monde dont j'ignorais tout » avoua honteusement Colin.

-« J'étais dans le même état que Colin » Avouais-je à mon tour. « Sauf que le voir pleurer, ça m'a coupé dans mon élan. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois que je voyais un garçon pleurer. Après, on a sympathisé et on a parlé un peu de tout. »

-« Comme de la maison dans laquelle on voulait aller », enchaîna joyeusement Colin. « Moi, au début, je voulais aller à Serdaigle pour que mes parents me voient comme quelqu'un d'intelligent. Je voulais les rendre fiers » dit-il pompeux.

-« Moi, je voulais absolument aller à Poufsouffle. Et, j'y suis » fis-je satisfaite. « Et toi Kim, tu voulais aller où au départ » interrogeais-je intéressée.

-« A griffondor. J'ai fait le chemin avec la préfète de Griffondor, Minerva McGonagall. Et elle ne cessait de vanter cette maison, ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore qui y aurait fait ses études. Donc j'avais une très bonne image de cette maison avant même de toutes les connaître » raconta-t-elle plaisamment.

-« Hormis Elli, personne n'est dans la maison qu'il souhaitait être » constata Colin amusé.

-« Quand j'ai mis le choixpeau sur ma tête, il m'a dit, ne pas vouloir me mettre chez les Griffondors à cause de mon caractère doux et maternel. Je pense que chez les lions, je me serais senti plus facilement exclu qu'à Poufsouffle. Ils sont tellement bouillants et dans l'action, alors que moi, je suis plus tranquille et paisible qu'eux. »

-« Pour ma part, il m'a refusé Serdaigle, car jamais la soif de connaissances ne passera avant le bonheur de ceux qui m'entourent. Je suis bien trop attaché au bien-être d'autrui pour faire passer autre chose avant ». Répondit-il modeste.

-« Et toi, Elli » me glissa inquisitrice Kim.

Malicieusement, je mis mon index devant ma bouche et articulai silencieusement le mot secret. Me levant d'un coup, j'évitais la main de Kim qui s'était jeté sur moi pour me faire avouer ce que le choixpeau m'avait dit lors de la répartition. Prenant mes jambes à mon cou, je courus vers le lac avec à mes trousses Kim. Riant joyeusement, j'esquivais mon adversaire, en passant sous ses bras écartés, pour me dirigeais vers Colin qui nous attendait toujours au même endroit. Me planquant derrière son dos, je vis Kim arrivait les joues et les cheveux complètements emmêlés.

-« Ma brioche, immobilise cette petite fourbe. On va lui faire dire tous ses secrets ».

M'appuyant sur les épaules de Colin, je la harangue en lui disant : « Colin ne me trahira jamais, sorcière. L'amitié avant les amourettes ».

Profitant de mon petit discours, je la vis contourner Colin pour tenter de m'agripper le bras une nouvelle fois. L'esquivant à nouveau, j'utilisais le corps de Colin comme barrière pour maintenir la petite furie à distance.

-« Si tu me laisses partir, rien ne sera fait à ta petite brioche » simulais-je menaçante. Prenant un bâton de réglisse qui se trouvait dans ma poche, je le mis sur la gorge de ma victime tout en reculant vers la forêt interdite.

Faussement affolée, Kim se mit à genoux et me supplia de libérer son cher et tendre. Colin tranquillement appuyé contre moi, poussa un gémissement de douleur feint et couina : « Elli, pitié… Donne-moi ce bâton de réglisse ». Hilare devant la supplication de mon meilleur ami, je mis la friandise au coin de sa bouche. Au même instant, Kim se remit sur pied et se dirigea vers Colin pour le sermonner sur son manque d'investissements dans nos jeux. Prenant mes affaires, je fis signe à Kim et à Colin qui me renvoyèrent mon salut d'un geste de la main. Les voyants se dirigeaient main dans la main vers le lac, je me détournais pour leur laisser un minimum d'intimité.

Remontant vers le château, je pus constater que Colin, Kim et moi étions en train de batifoler dans le parc depuis déjà une heure. Les cours se termineraient donc dans dix minutes. Si je voulais un peu de tranquillité avant l'arrivée de mes camarades de maison, j'avais intérêt à me presser. Agrandissant mes enjambées, je me mis à repenser à ma répartition avec un certain malaise. La scène était encore vive dans mon esprit bien que cinq ans se soient écoulés. Comme tout le monde, j'étais montée sur l'estrade pour ensuite m'asseoir sur un vieux tabouret branlant. Le vieux choixpeau avait été alors déposé sur ma tête recouvrant par la même occasion mes yeux, me laissant dans le noir. Je n'entendais rien, je ne voyais rien, je ne percevais rien autour de moi. Tout était noir et silencieux. Il n'y avait personne. Personne, sauf moi. Le choixpeau ne m'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas bougé comme inanimé à mon contact. Gardant le silence, je ne voulais pas perturber un objet millénaire qui avait fait ses preuves depuis si longtemps. Je me mis alors à penser à mes parents, eux aussi seuls, à mes anciennes amies, promis à un avenir sombre, et à moi, et mon destin funeste. Malgré tout, je n'oubliais pas de songer à ce nouveau monde qui me tendait les bras, à cette opportunité offerte de changer mon avenir et celui des personnes qui me sont chers. Mais encore fallait-il que cette relique qui était juchée en haut de ma tête me dise où aller. Etais-je courageuse ? Aucun doute là-dessus. Intelligente ? Non pas franchement, mais mon père me disait souvent que j'étais sage et très mature pour mon âge. Rusée ? Oui, dans une moindre mesure. Ambitieuse ? Rien ne se mettrait en travers de mon chemin. J'étais prête à tout pour atteindre mes objectifs même si je devais mettre plusieurs années pour y parvenir. Je n'avais pas peur du travail ni des peines et des difficultés que je pourrais rencontrer sur ma route. Rien ne me ferait peur si cela pouvait m'aider à avoir l'avenir que je désirais. Rien ! Me crispant, je m'apprêtais à invectiver ce maudit bout de tissu rapiécé quand je l'entendis tonner : « Poufsouffle ! ». Enfin, j'avais une nouvelle maison. Soulevant le choixpeau, je pus retrouver la lumière.

Ce souvenir resté l'un des plus mémorables de toute ma scolarité. Les sentiments éprouvés lors de la répartition étaient tellement ambigus : à la fois triste et joyeux, amer et tendre, nouveau et archaïque. Secrètement, j'espérais pouvoir me confronter une nouvelle fois au Choixpeau pour comprendre pourquoi il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole comme tous les autres élèves. Mais aussi pour savoir ce qu'il avait vu en moi pour m'envoyer dans cette maison. Oh, je ne regrettais pas ce choix, mais j'étais curieuse. Poufsouffle était une bonne maison véhiculant des valeurs positives, indispensables à n'importe quel humain. Ils étaient des travailleurs acharnés, respectueux d'autrui et solidaires. C'était une maison très équilibrée qui n'avait rien à envier aux autres, même si ces derniers oubliés fréquemment que les Poufsouffles ne sont pas quantités négligeables.

Autre part dans le château de Poudlard, quelqu'un pensait justement le contraire de la jeune Ellington. Et s'apprêtait à le faire savoir !

Une petite review please : J'aimerais en avoir pour savoir si ça plaît =) ou s'il y a des choses à améliorer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

 _Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Je tiens à revenir sur le rang M de cette fanfiction. Si pour le moment elle reste soft, elle ne le sera pas indéfiniment. Mon personnage devra faire face à ses secrets en plus de ceux de ses camarades. Elle va donc naturellement évoluée. Rappelons que Poudlard ne préserve qu'en partie l'innocence de ses élèves du monde extérieur. Or, j'ai bien l'intention de faire sortir mes personnages de cette école qui est un doux cocon. Je vous demande donc de patienter. Le rang M sera justifié. Au pire, je baisserais le rang en temps voulu._

 _Pour revenir à la temporalité de cette histoire, je dirais qu'elle prend place dans les années 40, plus précisément en 1941, en pleine seconde guerre mondiale mais également en pleine ascension du pouvoir pour Grindelwald. Ellington et Tom ont alors 15 ans._

 _Je pense que ça devrait vous éclairer sur la suite de mes projets. Soyez patient ! En attendant, je vous laisse avec le chapitre III !_

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Point de vu d'Ellington :** __

Cette petite heure dehors m'avait fait un bien fou, mais courir partout pour échapper à Kim était relativement fatigant. Je marchais donc en direction de ma salle commune d'un pas nonchalant n'aspirant qu'à une chose : prendre une douche bien chaude tout en profitant d'un bon livre. Aussi surprenant que cela soit, j'aimais lire, en particulier des romans de cape et d'épée. Mon livre favori était d'ailleurs le livre d'Alexandre Dumas – Les trois Mousquetaires. Je m'imaginais alors être la fille cachée de D'Artagnan, et je l'accompagnais dans ses aventures. J'avais même appris l'escrime pour mieux me prendre au jeu. Je suis ce genre de personne, qui, quand elle a une lubie s'efforce d'aller au bout des choses. Du moment que cela me plaît, j'avais une capacité d'apprentissage très développée. Je suis loin d'être une ignare, mais encore fallait-il que cela me captive. Je suis donc une fille qui cache bien son jeu. Je sais, on ne dirait pas vu que je passe mon temps à fantasmer sur Tom. Pourtant, c'est le cas.

Arrivant devant les tonneaux de la salle commune, je me mis à regarder les portes en bois avec minutie. Il n'existe aucun mot de passe pour rentrer chez les poufsouffles. Et vous me demanderez sans doute comment on faisait pour accéder à notre salle commune. Il faut tout simplement frapper à la porte de chaque tonneau dans un ordre précis. Et gare à celui qui ouvre une porte au hasard, car ceux qui se leurrent en ont pour leurs frais. Elleen Fitzg, une ancienne élève, fut recouverte d'une substance gluante après s'être trompé. La pauvre, l'odeur d'œuf pourri est restée pendant une semaine. Helga Poufsouffle n'était vraiment pas une abrutie contrairement à ce que peut penser la moitié de l'école. Elle était même plutôt maline. Et les petites blagues qu'elle concoctait été parfois cruelle pour la victime en question.

Frappant légèrement chaque barrique dans l'ordre établi depuis le début de l'année, je pus rejoindre tranquillement ma salle commune sans que rien de malheureux ne m'arrive. Quand on parlait de la salle commune des poufsouffles, les élèves des autres maisons s'imaginaient systématiquement que la pièce ressemblés à un immense garde-manger avec de gros poufs orange et des tentures à l'effigie de notre maison. Bref, une vraie porcherie si on simplifie tout ça. Et le fait que l'on soit près des cuisines n'arrangeait pas notre image de ventre sur patte. Et bien, ces personnes ne seraient avoir plus tort. La salle commune était de forme hexagonale. En face de l'entrée se trouver une immense cheminée où un feu chauffait l'ensemble de la pièce. L'âtre se trouver encerclé par de superbes fauteuils en daim marron chocolat. En face de la cheminée, trôné un canapé beige clair pouvant contenir un minimum de 4 personnes. Les canapés s'élargissaient en fonction du nombre de personnes assissent dessus. Il faut reconnaître qu'Helga Poufsouffle avait parfaitement pensé au confort de ses élèves quand elle avait agencé la pièce. Le sol était quant à lui recouvert d'un tapis duveteux. C'était un véritable plaisir de marcher pieds nus. Au-dessus de l'âtre on pouvait voir le portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle qui veillait sur nous, nous couvant d'un regard maternel. Sur la droite de l'entrée, un espace de travail avait été aménagé avec des paravents pour mieux s'isoler et atténuer le bruit. A gauche de l'entrée on pouvait voir deux couloirs se séparer. Il s'agissait des dortoirs des filles et des garçons. Nous n'avions malheureusement pas de vu sur le parc de Poudlard, mais un puits de lumière avait été créé par magie, donnant l'illusion constante d'avoir accès sur le ciel. La salle était très lumineuse même si elle se trouvait dans les entrailles du château.

Des plantes vertes étaient également présentes dans la pièce. L'amour d'Helga Poufsouffle envers les plantes étaient fortement connus de tous ses héritiers spirituels. Une plante très spéciale datée d'ailleurs de l'époque des fondateurs et se trouver près de la cheminée. Salazar Serpentard aurait offert cette plante à notre directrice de maison pour la remercier de son amitié indéfectible envers l'honorable directeur de Serpentard. En réponse, elle lui aurait offert un magnifique serpent blanc. Une histoire très intéressante si vous voulez mon avis. Je vous la raconterai plus tard si le cœur vous en dit.

Cette fameuse plante était donc, d'un tronc blanc où plusieurs tiges se torsadaient entre elles. Les branches s'ouvraient largement dévoilant de sublime feuille écarlate d'un rouge automnal. Ce végétal craignait particulièrement le froid, c'est pourquoi elle était installée sagement à coté du feu. Si par malheur, elle venait à souffrir du temps elle agitait ses feuilles provoquant un son strident insupportable pour ceux qui l'entendaient. Elle provoquait notamment de graves lésions aux tympans. Bien qu'elle ait un inconvénient majeur, elle avait aussi de très bons atouts. Elle pouvait libérer des paras-spores apaisantes et très puissantes. C'était très pratique en période d'examen, croyais-moi. Elle avait aussi l'avantage d'être dotée d'un parfum absolument délicieux lors de sa période de reproduction. Ajoutée à cela, elle ne demandait que peu d'entretiens, il fallait tout au plus l'arroser une fois par mois. Cette plante était tout simplement une bénédiction. Salazar Serpentard avait beaucoup de goût, ce que je trouvais indéniable.

Montant dans mon dortoir, on ne pouvait que remarquer les similitudes avec la salle commune. Le sol était un parquet au bois clair penchant vers le miel. Le mur, en face de l'entrée du dortoir, était recouvert d'une tapisserie bronze avec en son centre un blaireau tracé en noir. Des lits noirs étaient parés de drap blanc avec des liserés or. Heureusement qu'Helga Poufsouffle avait du goût en matière de décoration. C'est d'ailleurs son péché mignon, elle avait aménagé toutes les pièces du château et en particulier les salles communes. Bien sûr, chaque directeur de maison avait eu droit de mettre sa touche dans son antre, mais globalement l'agencement des pièces avait été fait par notre directrice. Elle avait même couché son travail sur différents parchemins, représentant chaque maison. Ces croquis se trouvaient dans un coin de la salle commune avec d'autres ouvrages de la fondatrice. C'était de précieuses reliques qui étaient à disposition des élèves. Ses derniers prenaient grand soin de ses ouvrages, heureux d'avoir un trésor si incroyable au sein même de leur maison. Ses écrits étaient malheureusement indéplaçables, on ne pouvait que les consulter qu'à l'intérieur de la salle commune, et ils étaient protégés par un charme bien particulier qui empêcher quiconque en dehors des poufsouffles de les lire. Une petite futée cette Helga. Ses secrets étaient bien gardés tout en étant mis en évidence devant tous les opportunistes. On pouvait en conclure qu'elle était un peu sadique quand même. Un jour, on a vu arriver des héritiers de Poufsouffles qui réclamaient à grand renfort de cris qu'ont leurs rendent ces précieux ouvrages. Le portrait d'Helga n'arrêtait pas de se tordre de rire en voyant ses descendants s'épuisaient à essayer de prendre leur soi-disant bien.

Prenant mes affaires dans ma valise, je me dirigeais vers notre petite salle de bain. Le sol était en marbre blanc veiné de jaune et or. Le mobilier était en céramique blanche et les vasques étaient en verre. D'une beauté a coupé le souffle, je n'aurais jamais cru disposer de la plus belle salle commune du château, mais visiblement, c'était le cas. Et je n'en démordrais pas ! Je sais qu'Helga Poufsouffle à aider à réaliser la salle de bain des préfets, mais malheureusement la directrice de Serdaigle s'est approprié le projet et à couper l'herbe sous le pied de notre fondatrice. Quelle profiteuse ! Cependant, je me demande à quoi ressemble cette pièce puisque c'est la seule dont on n'a pas le croquis.

Me déshabillant prestement, je me mis sous le jet d'eau afin de dénouer mes muscles tendus. A voir passer la quasi-totalité de mon après-midi avec à mes côtés Tom m'avait crispé au plus haut point. La situation ne risquait pas de se répéter, je m'estimais donc chanceuse, mais aussi soulager qu'elle ne se renouvelle pas. Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre sur mes cours et que je sois détendue s'il est constamment là à me déconcentrer. Tout est de la faute de ce foutu préfet sexy. S'il continue à me collais au train, je me jette dessus. Massant mon corps doucement, j'utilisais le savon comme huile de massage, je pouvais sentir la fatigue partir et laisser place au bien-être tant recherché. Voulant prolonger cette sensation de Félicité, je décidais de me laver également les cheveux et de commencer un mouvement circulaire sur mon cuir chevelu. Le summum du bonheur aurait été que quelqu'un d'autre me le fasse. Autrement dit : Tom Jedusor. Coupant mes pensées peu scrupuleuses, je mis la manivelle sur eau froide histoire afin de me rafraîchir les idées, mais également d'activer ma circulation sanguine. L'eau froide est très bonne pour ça et j'avais malheureusement quelques problèmes de circulation du sang. Le petit plus de cette douce torture est qu'elle donnait les cheveux brillants. Coupant l'eau, j'essorais mes cheveux dans ma serviette puis je me frictionnais le corps dans le but de le réchauffer un minimum après les jets d'eau froide. Enroulant ma serviette autour de mon corps et mes cheveux dans une autre, je vis entrer une autre de mes camarades dans la salle de bain.

-« C'était occupé Linh » dis-je doucement sans aucune arrière-pensée.

\- « Je sais, mais j'en avais marre d'attendre » expliqua fébrilement la jeune fille tout en se déshabillant pour rentrer précipitamment sous la douche. Actionnant le jet d'eau chaude, elle poussa un soupire de contentement remplissant la salle de bain de vapeur. Joyeuse, elle poursuivit d'une voix légère :

-« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu nu ».

-« C'est parce que tu t'entêtes à entrer dans la salle de bain quand j'y suis » argumentais-je devant son détachement.

-« De toute façon, on est toute faite de la même façon » souligna-t-elle insouciante.

-« Ce n'est pas une raison, Linh ! Tu sais parfaitement que je complexe sur mon corps » marmonnais-je piteuse.

-« Tu complexes encore sur ta poitrine » souffla la jeune asiatique d'une façon exaspérée « moi aussi, j'en ai une petite, et je n'en fais pas tout un plat. On vit très bien avec des petits seins. On a déjà moins mal au dos que ceux qui en ont des grosses. Et puis, on peut courir sans penser qu'un sein va se faire la malle. Franchement, bénis ta petite poitrine ! ».

-« Mouais » marmonnais-je peu convaincue face à sa plaidoirie. Je pris ma jolie petite culotte blanche en coton avec une petite dentelle à la taille et l'enfilai prestement sous ma serviette.

-« Regarde Irène, elle, elle complexe sur sa grosse poitrine, elle aimerait bien avoir nos petits seins » poursuivis Linh, passionnée par le sujet.

-« Oui, mais les siens sont vraiment énormes ! Moi, je voudrais une poitrine comme… je ne sais pas…. Charlotte par exemple ».

-« Ouais, elle est pas mal proportionnée» avoua difficilement ma camarade de chambrer.

-« Vous m'avez appelé les filles » surgi ladite Charlotte en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-« Non, pas du tout » fit Linh en sortant de la douche « Elli se plaignait encore une fois de sa petite poitrine. C'est toujours le même problème qui surgit chez la femme depuis que le corps féminin a été sexualisé. On n'en ferait pas tout un foin de cette poitrine si les hommes avaient gardé leur esprit malsain loin de notre corps. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Linh » demanda Charlotte complètement désorientée.

-« Réfléchit Lot, la négation du corps de la femme vient des dogmes religieux, autrement dit d'homme portant de longue robe. Si tu veux mon avis, c'était des refoulés du slip, ces gars. S'ils voulaient se travestir, il n'y avait aucun souci, mais ils auraient pu éviter de nous prendre comme diversion pour cacher leur penchant inavoué. A cause de ça, on se trimbale un passé lourd comme le bras depuis qu'Eve, la tentatrice, à refiler une pomme à un mec. Nan, mais je te jure, ça me fout les glandes ».

-« Si tu le dis » se contenta de dire Charlotte avec prudence.

-« Franchement, Elli, si je pouvais te donner un bon conseil, je te dirais de te balader nu dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ce serait un grand pas pour les mentalités. Tu te libérerais de tes complexes et en plus, tu soutiendrais une cause féministe, telle Lady Godiva. »

-« Ce sera sans moi ma chère. Je te laisse ce plaisir » me défilais-je.

-« Je dis ça pour toi, moi, comment tu vas faire quand ton beau Tom viendra te dépuceler » fit sournoisement Linh.

-« Hey ! » Mugis-je abasourdis.

Gloussant doucement Charlotte tendit une serviette à Linh qui s'enroula à l'intérieur tandis que je fronçais les sourcils de gène. Non pas que l'idée ne me soit pas venu à l'esprit, mais c'est une chose d'y penser et une autre de l'entendre d'une tierce personne. Les filles de mon dortoir connaissaient parfaitement mon obsession pour Tom. C'était d'ailleurs devenu une plaisanterie entre elles. Elles n'oubliaient jamais de me charrier sur ce sujet, en particulier depuis qu'elle m'avait entendu murmurer son nom dans un de mes rêves. Je tiens à préciser que ce rêve n'avait aucune connotation sexuelle. A bon entendeur, merci.

Amusée, Charlotte vint m'aider à démêler mes cheveux tout en me soufflant que j'étais une fille très jolie. Ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais mes camarades ? C'étaient de véritables perles. Elles étaient toutes très gentilles. La remerciant d'un sourire, j'entrepris d'hydrater le reste de mon corps avec une huile sèche.

-« J'aimerais bien avoir ta chevelure » dit Lot en attrapant mes pointes dans sa main. « Ils sont tellement brillants alors que les miens… »

-« De toute façon, on n'est jamais content de ce qu'on a » exposa sagement Linh. « Je parie que Kim aussi est complexé par quelque chose ».

Haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance, je sortis de la salle de bain pour me rendre dans mon armoire où je pris une robe-pull noire et un collant de la même couleur. Je pris également ma paire de tennis grise et enfila prestement ma robe de sorcière par-dessus. Les vêtements personnels étaient admis en dehors des heures de cours, mais rares étaient ceux qui affichaient leurs vêtements ouvertement. La majorité des élèves restaient en uniforme pour mon plus grand malheur. Il n'y avait que durant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard où l'on pouvait s'habiller comme on le voulait sans se faire juger.

Voyant, Linh revenir dans le dortoir également, je me remis à penser à notre première rencontre.

Nous étions quatre dans le dortoir et Linh était celle avec qui je partageais mon espace de rangement. Linh était d'origine asiatique puisque sa mère était cambodgienne tandis que son père était anglais. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs arrivant à la taille et des yeux onyx. Le teint pâle et le corps fin, Linh me faisait penser à un héron : à la fois farouche et solitaire. Quand je le lui avais avoué, elle m'avait dit que dans le monde asiatique, cet animal représentait la force, la pureté ainsi que la patience et la longévité et qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu plus beau compliment.

Charlotte, de son nom de famille Hale, était un joli brin de fille comme pourrait le dire mon grand-père. Châtain cendré et les yeux bleue couleur bleuet, elle était toujours apprêtée et tirée à quatre épingles telle une jeune fille de la petite bourgeoisie. Disposant d'une poitrine généreuse et d'un corps incroyable, elle aurait facilement pu devenir une pin-up de légende. Mais Charlotte préférait se consacrer au chant. Son petit soprano faisait d'ailleurs des ravages dans la chorale de Poudlard. C'est au détour d'un évènement que j'en suis venue à m'intéresser et à parler avec elle. Me retrouvant aux toilettes des filles du septième étage, j'avais entendu des filles médirent sur Charlotte alors qu'elles se disaient ses amis en public. En faite, elle ne faisait qu'utiliser la jeune fille pour améliorer leur cote de popularité et appâter des garçons. En sortant de ma cachette, je ne pus que constater que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir tout entendu : Charlotte se trouvait devant moi, les yeux rougis et les larmes encore présentes sur ses joues. Depuis ce moment-là, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être une amie irréprochable pour cette fille qui avait un cœur en or. Elle s'est d'ailleurs très vite prise d'affection pour Linh qu'elle avait jugé dans un premier temps trop fantasque pour trainer avec elle. Depuis ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus. J'étais d'ailleurs heureuse d'avoir permis à ses deux filles de se connaître davantage.

Quant à Kim, ce fut plus compliqué. Mon amitié avec elle ne fut pas instantanée, comme avec Colin. Après tout, Kim n'était pas spécialement le genre de personne vers qui je me tournais naturellement. Loin de là même. Au début, elle était hostile et isolée de tout. Il émanait d'elle une aura qui voulait dire « Ne m'approche pas », « je ne vous aime pas », « fichez-moi la paix ». J'ai donc fui cette animosité qui semblait s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau. Cependant, bien qu'elle soit étrange et solitaire, elle attirait facilement l'attention des autres. Dotée d'une chevelure blonde quasiment rousse, elle avait des yeux marron sépia particulièrement envoûtants. Elle semblait personnifiée à elle seule l'automne. C'était une beauté éphémère mais fascinante en tout point. La Kim que j'avais rencontrée en première année était très différente de l'amie qu'elle est actuellement. La Kim de maintenant, est plus détendue, gentille et à l'écoute des autres que son ancien elle.

Quant à moi, je n'étais pas un laideron, mais je n'étais pas non plus une beauté mystique comme Charlotte ou Kim. J'étais une beauté naturelle, j'avais le teint d'un beige classique, les cheveux chocolat à la fois claire et lumineux, les lèvres d'un beige rosé et les yeux couleur brou de noix. Je mesurais environ un mètre soixante-treize et pesé approximativement soixante-sept kilos. Par conséquent, je n'étais pas grosse, mais je n'étais pas toute menue non plus. J'étais la plus grande de mon dortoir puisque Kim faisait 1m67, Charlotte 1m52 et Linh 1m65. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas la plus grande fille de Poudlard donc je me fondais très bien dans la masse.

Me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, je remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Satisfaite de mon apparence, je pris mes affaires de métamorphose puis sortie de mon dortoir un sourire aux lèvres. Heureuse sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je courus en direction la bibliothèque. Quelle journée stupéfiante !

 _N'hésitez pas ! Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire intéresse quelques personnes =)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 **Point de vue d'Ellington :**

Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour, je ferais un sprint pour courir à la bibliothèque et non pour la fuir. Or, j'avais découvert depuis peu, que Tom avait l'habitude d'aller à la bibliothèque après les cours. Je ne pouvais donc pas louper l'occasion de le voir à son insu et isolé de la peuplade de Poudlard. Ce mec est sans cesse entouré d'une foule de personnes qui semble d'ailleurs le protéger, comme si quelqu'un allait se jeter sur lui à tout instant. Quoiqu'il n'ait pas tort dans le fond, puisqu'il arrivait régulièrement qu'une fille vienne le voir pour essayer de le draguer ou uniquement pour s'accrocher à lui comme une sangsue. Je le plaindrais presque, mais je devais admettre que ce genre de manifestation passionnée m'amusait plus que de raison. Le voir se dépatouiller pour esquiver une fille qui le poursuivait de ses assiduités était tout simplement tordant.

Entrant dans le sacro-saint de notre chère Madame O'Neill, je me faufilais au fin fond de la bibliothèque pour m'installer à une table dissimulée par une étagère. L'endroit était parfait, car j'avais une vue parfaite sur la table de Tom qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des rayonnages. J'ouvris donc sagement mon livre de métamorphose, et relue les précédents chapitres, ainsi que celui d'aujourd'hui pour commencer mon devoir. Involontairement, Tom était une bénédiction pour mes études puisque je passais mon temps à m'instruire à la bibliothèque tout en continuant de l'observer. Mes parents seraient, d'ailleurs, très satisfaits de mes notes…Enfin, s'ils étaient avec moi en Angleterre. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je suis persuadée que ma mère trouverait le préfet de Serpentard tout à fait charmant. Mon père serait sans doute mécontent de savoir sa petite fille s'intéresse à un autre homme que lui. Et mon grand-père, avec qui je vis actuellement, serait tout simplement hors de lui, et prendrait le fusil de chasse pour le pointer sur la tête de Tom, et lui refaire le portrait de manière définitive. Que voulez-vous ? Mon grand-père a le sang chaud, et il m'a parfaitement appris à ne jamais me laisser démonter par un homme, en témoigne les bijoux de famille de cet imbécile de Charles Studby.

Le titre de mon devoir souligné, je prie un brouillon pour noter la sublime problématique qui me trottait dans la tête. J'allais en mettre plein les mirettes à ce vieil illuminé de Dumbledore. Il sera tellement ébloui par ce devoir qu'il ne pourra pas décoller de sa chaise avant la fin de l'année scolaire, HA !

Toutefois, mon délicieux projet fut interrompu par le raclement d'une chaise venant de la table de mon fantasme. Levant la tête, je pus voir qu'un des camarades de Tom était venu le rejoindre pour lui colporter les derniers potins de l'école. Il est amusant de savoir que Tom aimait entendre ce genre de ragot futile. C'est comme si, j'avais accès à un côté de Tom que tout le monde ignorait sauf moi. Enfin moi, et son ami blablateur.

J'entendis la voix profonde de Tom s'élever doucement dans les airs de sorte que seuls les individus à proximité puissent la discerner :

-« Alors, quelle nouvelle m'apportes-tu aujourd'hui ? »

-« Rien de bien transcendant, malheureusement. J'ai appris que la préfète de Griffondor a été surprise en train de se battre dans les couloirs. Lary James s'est vu convoqué par Armando Dippet pour avoir proféré des menaces envers une fille de moldue. Cette après-midi, une folle furieuse a castré un mec de Poufsouffle. Autrement, au sein de Poudlard, rien de plus » transmit le jeune homme imperturbable.

-« Et à l'extérieur ? »

-« Je ne dirais qu'une chose : Ca craint ! Le mage noir, Grindelwald, précisa-t-il inutilement, est actuellement en Allemagne. Il semblerait qu'il encourage les idées névrosées d'un moldu là-bas. Fitler, je crois. »

-« Hittler » corrigea automatiquement Tom d'un ton irrité.

-« Ouais, ça doit être ça ! Bref, il semblerait qu'ils prennent des gens qui sont enfermés dans les goulags et autres prisons pour faire des expérimentations. Les journaux parlent d'une armée de morts. »

-« Des inféris.» Interrogea Tom, intrigué.

-« Non, quelque chose se rapprochant de la nécromancie. Mais bon, je ne suis pas dans les secrets de Grindelwald. Et pour dire la vérité, il me fout les jetons ce mec. Pour l'avoir croisé en Russie plus jeune, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une personne recommandable. Quand, il a posé sa main sur mon épaule, j'ai senti mon cœur et mon estomac se retourner. J'ai bien failli rendre tout mon repas sur ses pieds. »

-« Hum et ce monsieur compte-t-il nous rendre visite en Angleterre ? »

-« Ce n'est pas prévu. On ignore pourquoi, mais il semble ignorer l'Angleterre. On murmure qu'il aurait peur d'affronter Dumbledore. Moi, je pense surtout qu'il n'en a rien à faire de l'Angleterre. Il contrôle la quasi-totalité de l'Europe. Sa prochaine cible est la France. Qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait à foutre d'une petite île comme la Grande-Bretagne. »

Interrompant son travail, je vis Tom relever la tête servant à son compagnon un sourire condescendant. « Tu es tellement bête. Tu crois sérieusement que Grindelwald va continuer de nous ignorer indéfiniment. Un jour, il se tournera forcément vers l'Angleterre quoi qu'il arrive. »

-« Et pourquoi ? » s'engaillardit le gaillard, vexé d'être remis en place de manière si brusque.

-« Parce que l'Angleterre est le berceau du monde magique, imbécile ! » dit froidement le préfet. « Les richesses et les secrets de la magie se trouvent dans les entrailles de ce pays. Crois-tu vraiment que Grindelwald laissera passer ça, en plus des diverses reliques laissées à notre nation. »

-« Mais alors… » Bredouilla le jeune homme, « Il va venir ici ! A Poudlard. »

-« Il y a de fortes chances. Après tout, il s'agit d'un héritage venant des fondateurs ainsi que la meilleure forteresse protégée d'Angleterre ! Il aurait toutes les raisons de venir. Mais ne t'en fais pas » continua Tom d'un air narquois, tout en faisant face à son camarade. « Poudlard possède un dispositif de défense très solide en cas d'intrusion…forcée. »

-« Mais les sorts de protection pourraient se briser face à une attaque » paniqua-t-il.

-« Aucun risque que les protections se brisent. Pour cela, il faudrait atteindre le cœur de Poudlard qui se trouve dans les entrailles du château. Et ce lieu n'est pas si facile d'accès. »

-« Mais toi…tu sais où il est ? »

-« J'ignore encore où il se trouve, mais mes recherches vont peut-être aboutir prochainement. Maintenant laisse-moi ! Et ne parle à personne de ce que nous venons de nous dire, compris ? » Fit Tom, intraitable.

Inclinant la tête en signe d'obéissance, le gars parti en direction de la sortie sans mot.

Eh bien, la conversation fut intéressante. Tom s'enquiert de la montée au pouvoir de Grindelwald. Voilà quelque chose qui ne va pas m'aider. Si Tom commence à fouiner du côté de Grindelwald, il remontera forcément vers moi. Plus je prenais conscience du problème, plus une sombre angoisse me tenaillait. Les nouvelles étaient loin d'être rassurantes de mon point de vue puisque sa prochaine cible était l'Angleterre, ce qui se révèle être un véritable cauchemar. Je suis venue en Angleterre justement parce que je pensais qu'on l'arrêterait avant. Combien de temps allais-je me cacher et retrouvaient mes parents ?! Pour le moment, personne ne sait, mais la vérité finie toujours par remonter à la surface. Si Grindelwald utilise ses pouvoirs sur mes parents, ils risquent de précipiter son arrivée en Angleterre tout ça à cause de moi. Et moi, je ferais quoi à ce moment-là ? Partir ? Dois-je prévenir mes amies ou les laisser dans l'ignorance ? Il vaut mieux pour eux ne rien savoir, ça évitera les complications et de les mettre inutilement en danger. J'allais devoir sérieusement me pencher sur la question, car mon temps était maintenant compté. Ne pouvant rester à la bibliothèque à me morfondre, je décidais d'arrêter ma séance de « voyeurisme » et remballais prestement mes affaires sans aucune délicatesse. Je me permis de faire un petit détour par la tour d'Astronomie pour une session de « gueuloir ».

Arrivant en haut de la tour, je pris appuie sur la rambarde et criai :

-« PUTAIN DE VIE DE MERDE. JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME POURRIR LA VIE. ENFOIRE DE MAGE NOIR ! »

-« Miss Ellington, je vois que vous en avez des choses à me confier » se signala le professeur Dumbledore en surgissant à mes côtés.

-« Par les cornes de Merlin, vous ne pouviez pas apparaître d'une façon normale » sursautais-je, la main sur le cœur.

-« A dire vrai, j'étais présent avant vous miss. »

-« Et que faisiez-vous ici » glissais-je suspicieuse.

-« Je faisais faire un tour à Fumseck. Ca me permet aussi de me vider l'esprit. » ajouta le vieux sorcier d'un air préoccupé.

-« Oh ! » marmottais-je embarrassé « j'imagine que les grands sorciers ont aussi leur problème. »

Sans répondre, je vis Albus Dumbledore acquiescer à ma phrase avec au coin du visage un sourire affecté.

Acceptant ce silence rempli de secret, je vis au loin le phœnix de Dumbledore survolé le lac pour ensuite faire un piqué et cueillir un poisson se trouvant à la surface de l'eau. Le spectacle était tout simplement ahurissant ! Sortant un parchemin et un crayon, je me mis à redessiner la scène en jetant des regards de temps à autre à Fumseck pour bien saisir ses particularités. Je pouvais sentir à ma droite le regard de mon professeur de Métamorphose qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de mon épaule. Bouclant mon dessin, je l'enroulai puis le tendit au directeur de Griffondor. Le voyant hésiter, je le mis avec adresse entre ses mains et lui balança :

-« Je faisais beaucoup de dessin pour mes professeurs d'écoles alors prenait en soin. Je ne dessine pas pour tout le monde. »

Je partis sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre puis décida d'aller poser mes affaires dans mon dortoir avant de descendre dans la grande salle pour manger. En entrant dans la salle commune, je vis Charles Studby se recroquevillait sur son canapé tout en se dissimulant derrière un coussin. Cette image me redonna un peu de gaieté. Cet idiot pouvait quand même servir finalement. C'est une bonne chose à savoir, pensais-je en lâchant mon sac dans mon coffre qui était au pied de mon lit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entrais dans la Grande Salle, et vis Collins me faire de grands signes de la main à notre table. M'installant en face du petit couple de tourtereaux, je me servis quelques cuillères de tous les plats autour de moi et me replier au fin fond de ma tête. Ne me préoccupant qu'à moitié de ce qui m'entourait, je ne pris pas attention au départ subit de Kim et Colin qui se dirigeaient vers un groupe assez animé. Ce dernier ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur, m'obligeant à sortir de ma retraite volontaire. Je pris alors conscience du tumulte assourdissant de l'ensemble de la salle, ainsi que des pleurs d'une personne et les vociférations inconvenantes d'une autre. C'est en arrivant près du groupe que je pris conscience de la bouffonnerie mise en place sans que personne n'intervienne : Une jeune fille en pleure, soutenue par la préfète de Poufsouffle, et devant elles, un enragé qui ne cessait de beugler. Agacée par tant de remue-ménage, je sortis audiblement pour tous un : « Quel con ! » qui amena un silence menaçant au sein de la grande salle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » tonna l'abruti en se tournant vers moi. Ce qui me permit d'entrer sur le ring, puisque tout le monde s'écarta soudainement de moi. Du côté des Poufsouffles, des sourires fleurissaient un peu partout sans que les autres élèves ne comprennent pourquoi. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que les camarades d'Ellington avaient appris sur elle, c'était qu'elle n'hésitait pas à combattre le mal par le mal, et que ses adversaires finissaient souvent par regretter de s'en être pris à elle.

-« C'est à moi que tu parles » demandais-je innocemment tout en le regardant fixement dans les yeux lui promettant secrètement de le dépouiller de sa fierté mal placé. Une fois cette conversation terminée, son ego sera tellement inexistant qu'il la bouclera pour les siècles à venir !

-« A qui veux-tu que je parle, à un mur peut-être » répliqua-t-il avec dédain.

Avançant avec conviction au centre du cercle, je me tournais vers la préfète de Poufsouffle toujours occupée à soutenir la fillette prostrée :

-« Peux-tu me dire exactement les mots qu'il a employés pour nous qualifier ? Je n'ai entendu que la fin. »

-« Il a dit qu'on était inutile, des rebuts de la société, des… »

-« Sac à merde » interrompu le malappris. Tandis que ces mots percutaient mes camarades avec force pour la seconde fois, j'entendis de nombreux ricanements, et même des sifflements d'encouragements dans mon dos. Cet affront à ma maison était tout simplement injuste et écœurant. Ces pauvres demeurés ne savaient tous simplement pas de quoi ils parlaient. Des ignares se prenant pour des génies. On verra bien qui rira à la fin, bande de fumier.

-« Et parce que tu es à Serdaigle, tout ce que tu dis est forcément parole d'évangile. J'imagine que tu as la science infuse et qu'on devrait tous se prosterner face à tes connaissances indiscutables, n'est ce pas ? » Repris-je impassiblement.

-« Je dis juste que parmi les trois maisons, vous êtes celle qui est la plus pitoyable.»

-« Et moi, je dis que tu as tord. » Certifiais-je.

-« Ah oui. Alors montre-nous que vous êtes dignes d'être une maison de Poudlard » se moqua ouvertement ce crétin de bas étage.

-« Je dirais plutôt que c'est à toi de nous prouver ce que tu dis, puisque c'est toi, qui nous attaque gratuitement. » Fis-je durement.

-« Commençons par cette pauvre merde qui se trouve dans votre maison. Elle est incapable d'écrire correctement, visiblement, ce qui dénote un manque d'intelligence » Vociféra le Serdaigle en exposant le devoir à la vue de tous.

-« Et tu peux sans doute m'expliquer pourquoi elle a dû écrire ce devoir sans ton aide, et par conséquent, t'éviter ses deux pitoyables fautes d'orthographe dans un parchemin de 45 centimètres » fis-je dédaigneusement.

-« J'ai fait tout le travail de recherche et d'organisation du brouillon. La moindre des choses après ça était qu'elle rédige ce devoir. Mais cette incapable n'arrive même pas à recopier un brouillon, siffla-t-il en poignardant la jeune Poufsouffle du regard qui se replia plus profondément dans les bras de la préfète.

-« Vraiment ? Pourtant, quand j'allais à la bibliothèque, j'ai vu une tout autre scène » intervins-je en me mettant entre la jeune fille et l'enragé. « Il me semble plutôt que la fillette avait fait les recherches et toi, tu ne faisais qu'aboyer des ordres ou lui balancer ses feuilles de brouillon à la tête. Dois-je aussi te rappeler que Madame O'Neill, notre vénéré bibliothécaire, t'a exclu de la bibliothèque après t'avoir surpris à jeter un livre datant du 15e siècle sur cette jeune fille. Tu veux peut-être son témoignage ? »

-« Bien dit Ellie ! » cria joyeusement Colin.

-« Ta gueule gros lard » postillonna férocement le Serdaigle.

-«Toi fermes là ! Si tu n'acceptes pas qu'on règle vos affaires alors il ne faut pas laver son linge sale en public. Maintenant assume pauvre con » rétorqua Colin.

-« Bien dit Colin » répondis-je amusée en reprenant sa réplique. « Pour en revenir à nos moutons, aujourd'hui, tu ne t'es pas seulement attaqué à une de nos camarades, mais aussi à la noble maison d'Helga Poufsouffle. Ce qui montre ta stupidité. »

-« C'est vous qui êtes stupides. Vous êtes les pires élèves de Poudlard » tenta-t-il de façon résolue.

-« Pourtant, c'est nous qui gagnons la coupe des quatre maisons, et cela, depuis maintenant 5 ans » rappelais-je.

-« C'est parce que vous êtes tout le temps en train de chouiner dans les robes des professeurs. »

-« Non seulement, tu nous insultes, nous, mais également l'équipe enseignante. Tu n'as vraiment aucune limite ! Si les enseignants nous donnent des points, c'est avant tout parce que nous le méritons. Ton raisonnement est tout simplement ridicule. Balayais-je d'un mouvement de main.

-« Vous êtes inutiles à la société. » Poursuivit-il rageusement « Les Serdaigle sont des personnes intelligentes. Ils occupent, donc des positions fondamentales pour maintenir une société saine. Les Griffondors sont reconnus pour leurs courages et leurs vaillances, ce qui fait d'eux de très bons soldats. Quant aux Serpentards, ils sont intelligents et rusés, ce sont des tacticiens dans l'âme. Mais vous, vous n'avez aucune qualité, vous n'êtes rien. Vous n'êtes que la poubelle de Poudlard, autrement dit des détritus dont il faut se débarrasser !

-« Wouah ! Voici, le raisonnement de l'élite de la nation. Laissez-moi rire ! Je vais te dire quelque chose mon cher, classer les maisons selon une pyramide de supériorité est stupide en plus d'être avilissant. Tu dis que les Poufsouffles n'occupent aucune fonction importante au sein de la société, je dis que tu as tout faux, et tu le saurais si tu te documentais. L'actuel ministre de la justice, Lord Siffried, est un noble Anglais qui a fait ses études à Poufsouffle et qui est reconnu comme étant une personne dotée d'une grande intelligence et d'une grande sagesse. Dans un sondage qui a eu lieu i mois de cela, il était désigné comme la personnalité préférée des sorciers. Le chevalier Keslair, qui a aidé à la bataille des cinq armées lors de la rébellion de 1466, était également un Poufsouffle ce qui montre l'étendue de son courage. Quant à Helga Poufsouffle, elle était une fine tacticienne, étant donné, qu'elle était l'adversaire favorite de Serpentard aux échecs. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que sur les 1487 parties jouées, elle en a gagné 883. Je peux donc dire qu'elle a largement dominé ce cher Salazar. Et aujourd'hui, la moitié de la population sorcière sont issues de la maison Poufsouffle laissant l'autre moitié aux autres maisons. Nous nous accaparons également la majorité des postes d'importance puisque nous sommes plus nombreux. Autre chose à ajouté ? »

-« Ce que tu dis pourrait très bien être inventé de toute pièce » signala-t-il épouvanté.

-« Oui, il se pourrait » concédais-je « mais heureusement pour toi, Madame O'Neill pourra t'aiguillier pour faire tes recherches au sein de la bibliothèque. Tu peux aussi aller demander à Dumbledore et tu apprendras alors que notre Dumby national prend régulièrement le thé avec Lord Siffried, le jeudi soir chez Madame Pieddodu, si tu veux tout savoir. Je peux aussi te faire remarquer que Mr Keslair à un portrait au quatrième étage de Poudlard à coté d'une ancienne salle de DFCM. Maintenant cesse de nous montrer l'étendue de ta connerie et ferme là une bonne fois pour toutes que je puisse manger mon repas dans le calme.» Terminais-je pour enfoncer le clou définitivement.

Entendant des applaudissements derrière mon dos, je me retournais promptement pour faire face au Professeur Dumbledore et au reste de l'équipe enseignante.

-« Félicitation miss Ellington pour cette magnifique plaidoirie ! Vous faites honneur à votre maison. Et cela sans répondre par la violence, mais en utilisant votre savoir. »

-« Pour être honnête, je voulais saisir la perche que me tendait ce jeune prétentieux pour remettre quelques petites choses au clair avec mes camarades. Les fondateurs sont au nombre de quatre ni plus ni moins. Et Helga Poufsouffle est tout aussi admirable que les autres fondateurs. » Rappelais-je, implacable.

-« Parfaitement ! » Approuva le directeur Dippet, « Je donne 20 points à Poufsouffle pour ce dialogue enrichissant et constructif, car n'oublions pas que nous ne sommes plus forts que lorsque nous restons unis » souligna le directeur en se tournant vers les Serdaigles avec un air chagriné sur le visage.

Reprenant ma place, je sentis les bras de Kim m'enlacer furieusement les épaules, m'étouffant au passage.

-« Tu étais brillante, Ellie ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-« Tu sembles étonnée » plaisantais-je en me dégageant de son étreinte pour atteindre la mousse au chocolat.

-« Eh ! » m'interpella notre grand manitou Charles.

-« Oui » dis-je d'un ton agacé.

-« Je viens en paix » m'apaisa-t-il espiègle tout en levant ses mains pour montrer patte blanche. « C'est juste que…je voulais te remercier. Toute ma famille est allée chez les Poufsouffles et entendre ce merdeux nous traiter ainsi… J'étais fou de rage. » Me dit-il maladroitement.

Acceptant ses remerciements d'un signe de tête, je repris la dégustation de mon dessert, mais un étrange malaise persistait au fond de moi. Je connaissais cette sensation pour l'avoir vécu une centaine de fois, mais n'arrivant pas à identifier cette sensation, je décidais de l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin du repas. C'est en me levant de ma table et en jetant un coup d'œil vers les Serpentards que je compris. Cachant mon visage derrière mes cheveux, une seule pensée ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans ma tête : Tom Jedusor était littéralement en train de me disséquer du regard.


End file.
